runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Burthorpe Games Room
The Burthorpe Games Room is an Activity located in Burthorpe. You can also teleport there using a games necklace made by enchanting a sapphire necklace. Please note that this is a "Safe" activity. There is nothing to kill you here, unless you are poisoned. This minigame is not very popular because there are no rewards for playing except game rankings. It is for pure fun and is a common place for people to go and high alch. Some clans meet here to relax and play the board games. On most worlds, the Games Room is empty, except for World 45, which is the official Games Room world. Games Draughts RuneScape's version of checkers, using runes instead of checkers. Like real checkers, the object of the game is to 'jump' over all of your opponent's pieces. An important note is that it's played with the "forced captures" ruleset on an 8x8 board. If it is possible to capture an enemy piece, the player must take the opportunity. Runelink RuneScape's version of connect four, using runes for the game pieces. Each player must click a column, which will drop their rune to the bottom-most empty space in that column. A player wins when they connect four of their runes diagonally, horizontally, or vertically. Runeversi Runescape's version of Reversi. Players, in turn, will place one of their runes by left-clicking a vacant square on the board. A rune may only be placed if it captures one or more of your opponent's runes. Once placed, a rune never moves, though it can be flipped so that it changes rune type. To capture one or more of your opponent's runes, you must trap them between two of your runes. Your opponent's runes will then change into your rune type. This can be done across a horizontal row of runes, a vertical column of runes, a diagonal line of runes or a combination of these. The game is over once the board is full. The winner is the player with the most pieces. However, if both players have the same number of runes on the board then the game is a tie. Runesquares This game is RuneScape's version of Box it. The Runesquares board is arranged in a grid pattern. Each player fills in white line segments one "unit" long. If a player closes a box (they create a line which closes any given 1 by 1 square), that player's rune appears in the newly formed square. The player then gets another turn to place another segment. If the player is not able to form a complete square, however, the players turn is over. The game ends when all boxes are filled, and the player with the most filled-in squares is the winner. Use of it by Clans Many clans have people that love this. This is pretty evident, if you look at the variety ladder. Its "Games Rooms Division" is probably one of the largest there. Many clans help their friends out (if they are not fans of Games Room) and they help them gain ranks, by constantly resigning or losing to their opponents. You can easily gain a massive amount of ranks, by using this strategy. At the moment, this is a very large and well-liked event, however there has been a lot of call for more updates to this activity. NPCs *Sam - A barmaid *Rachael - A waitress Category:Articles Category:Activities